


High School Meetings

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backstory, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, High School, No romance yet that doesn't happen yet, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Prompto wants to approach the lonely girl and become friends with her, but his nerves get the best of him. Leaving Noctis to act as his wing man.





	High School Meetings

"Just go talk to her already."

Prompto froze where he said, turning to look at the prince. "Dude, are you crazy? It's not like talking to a girl is a simple thing!" he said.

"Hey, you were able to talk to me and became my best friend," Noctis countered, crossing his arms. "Besides, it's not like you're asking her on a date or something."

"It's not that easy, Noct!" Prompto whined. He looked back over at the girl in question. She was sitting on a bench by herself, intently looking at the sketchbook she was holding as she brushed some of her brown hair behind her face. While the rest of the nearby students were mingling with one another, she'd opted to sit by herself without even trying to approach someone else. No one else had even tried to say hello to her. That's how it was every day, it seemed. She spent all of her time by herself, and something about it didn't feel right with him. But when the moment came to actually try speaking to her, he locked up.

"Look, the worst that could happen is that she wants to be left alone, she won't rip your ear off or anything." Noctis said, trying to help his friend reach his goal.

"How can you be so certain?" Prompto asked. Now he was just making excuses so he could stall.

Noctis sighed. "Alright, that's it. If you won't go over there yourself, I'll just make you."

"What's that supposed to meaaAAHH!!" Before he could interject, Prompto found himself being pushed towards the bench by Noctis. "No, stop! What're you doing?!"

"Being your wing man." Noctis stated.

"But I don't need a wing man!" Prompto insisted.

"Yes, you do," Noctis said. "Now let's get this over with, I'd like to get some lunch soon."

\----------------------------

Katia sighed, of all the times for an artist's block to hit why did it have to be now? She just needed something she could draw, anything would work! But as she tapped her pencil against the blank paper nothing could come to mind. What was she going to do?

Before she could start brainstorming for ideas, she heard someone in front of her clear their throat. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see two guys standing in front of her. The first one was easy to recognize. With that dark hair and slightly bored expression, he was a dead ringer for Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. There wasn't a single student who didn't know who he was. After all, he was royalty and people had been trying to get in his social circle since elementary school. Katia hadn't really cared that much for trying to get in his good graces, he had better things to do anyway.

The blonde standing next to him, clearly uncomfortable with the situation he was in, wasn't someone she knew all too well. She knew someone had befriended the prince, but she didn't know much about him. She didn't even remember his name off the top of her head, even though they were in the same class. Though she really didn't pay that much attention to her classmates anyway. All she knew was that he and the prince were good friends. So what did they want with her? "Yeah? Can I help you?" she asked, hoping to get some explanation as she closed her sketchbook.

Noctis pointed at his companion. "He's got something he wants to ask you." he said.

Katia looked at him, causing him to jump. "Well, go ahead and ask me then." she said, adjusting the sweatband on her left wrist. The blonde looked away, almost as if he didn't want to talk to her. "Hey, I'm not gonna bite you or anything." Katia said, a small smile forming. She didn't want him to feel nervous talking to her.

Noctis jabbed him in the arm, encouraging him to say something. "Well, uh, I was wondering, that is if you don't mind, um..."

"Spit it out, already." Noctis said.

"Do you, um, do you want to head to the arcade with me and Noct after school?" he finally managed to speak.

Katia wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever invited her to go somewhere before, she'd gotten so used to being by herself that she'd never tried to get involved with others. "This isn't some kind of practical joke or anything, is it?" she asked, caution driving her to do so.

"What? No! No, no, no!" I'm serious!" The blonde insisted. "I really want you to come with us!"

"But why me?" Katia asked.

"You just always seem so lonely, I've never seen you with anybody else," he explained. "So I thought that maybe if I asked you to come then you'd like it or something..."

Katia thought for a moment before standing up to face the blonde. She held out her hand in front of him. "Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do anyway." she joked.

The boy smiled, eagerly taking hold of her hand and shaking it in his own. "Great! T-that's great!" he said, unable to really say anything else in his excitement!"

"You see, I told you it'd be fine," Noctis said with a knowing smirk. "Hey, you wanna get lunch with us?"

Katia looked at the prince, slightly surprised he was asking her that. "If you wanna hang around me, I guess." she said.

"Well come on then, let's eat!" the blonde said, any hint of nerves nonexistent.

"By the way, I don't know your name yet. Might wanna fix that." Katia pointed out.

The boy laughed nervously, realizing he'd forgotten something. "Right, right. The name's Prompto!"

Prompto. Somehow it felt all too fitting for him. "I'm Katia."

"Katia, huh? That's a nice name!" Prompto said.

Katia giggled nervously. "Thanks. Your name's cool too!"

Noctis followed behind the two as they chatted amongst each other. He let out a knowing smirk. These two would get along just fine.


End file.
